


Flor Da Paixão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: A flor que Rin encontrara mostrou-lhe que já era hora de parar de negar o que ele e Haru sentiam um pelo outro.





	Flor Da Paixão

Rin olhou para o lado por um mero instante, o vermelho de seus olhos encontrou o vermelho da flor que ele trouxera para Haru mais cedo. Ela fora cuidadosamente colocada em um vaso transparente e agora descansava como se tivesse desabrochado bem ali, em cima daquela cômoda.

Outra coisa havia também desabrochado, talvez há muito tempo, ainda que Rin só tivesse percebido agora,  _o amor._

Rin inconscientemente sabia, desde o primeiro momento em que ele e Haru haviam começado com aquilo, que seria uma questão de dias — talvez períodos menores:  _horas, minutos, segundos_  — até que seu coração estivesse completamente entregue a Haru.

A princípio nenhum dos dois queria admitir é claro, mesmo depois de descobrirem o quanto era bom o sabor dos beijos que trocavam, mesmo depois de descobrirem o quão perfeitamente Haru encaixava-se dentro de Rin, mesmo depois de perceberem o quanto seus corações batiam desesperados quando estavam juntos. Estavam tão perdidos em seus respectivos orgulhos que mal notaram que haviam se tornado dependentes um do outro ou que ansiavam pelos momentos em que se encontrariam de novo mais do que ansiavam por outras coisas.

Apenas quando Rin deu de cara com aquela flor que logo o fez pensar em Haru foi que ele percebeu que o que eles faziam era mais do que uma _“coisa sem significado criada exclusivamente para o prazer de ambos”,_ duvidou que eles  _“estavam apenas se divertindo”_  e tirou da cabeça a ideia de que _“eles logo se cansariam um do outro e voltariam a ser amigos normais”._

Aquelas eram só frases desconexas e mal elaboradas que ambos soltavam para tentarem convencer a si mesmos de que não estavam apaixonados, de que não estavam enlouquecendo com a simples ideia de separação, de que suas bocas queriam dizer bem mais do que palavras sujas enquanto eles transavam.

Toda vez que Rin pedia para Haru ir mais fundo dentro dele era porquê achava que eles nunca estariam próximos o suficiente. Toda vez que Rin pedia para Haru olhar em seus olhos enquanto gozava era porquê seu coração explodia com a visão apaixonante que era tê-lo tão ligado a si. Toda vez que Rin beijava Haru por horas a fio antes de ir embora era porquê não queria ir. E se ele não queria ir, se ele não queria deixar Haru, era porquê  _o amava._

E quando dera-lhe aquela flor tão simples e frágil observou encantado as íris azuis brilharem, percebeu com cautela a falha na voz dele ao murmurar um  _“Obrigado, Rin”_ , sorriu para o sorriso bobo que ilustrou o rosto à sua frente. Rin notou também que seus olhos encaravam famintos os lábios de Haru e que seu coração tamborilava com a ideia de poder amá-lo quantas vezes quisesse.

A flor descansava no vaso e Rin se  _‘incansava'_ no meio dos lençóis, sentindo cada parte de Haru o preencher com zelo. Era como se Haru pensasse que ele fosse quebrar ao meio se utilizasse muita força.

E entre um  _“não pare”,_  um  _“me fode”,_  um  _“mais rápido”_  e um  _“mais forte”_  surgiu um  _“me ame”_  — gemido em alto e bom som para que qualquer um pudesse ouvir. O importante era Haru perceber o que Rin percebera naquele dia, ou melhor, o que Rin  _demorara tanto_  para perceber.

— Eu amo — disse Haru antes de beijá-lo, antes de colar a testa na de Rin e antes de permanecer de olhos abertos como se para não perder sua reação quando ele dissesse: — Eu sempre amei.

Todo o seu corpo tremeu e Rin não pôde dizer mais nada, seu  _“Eu amo você”_  foi um silencioso abraço molhado de suor. Haru compreendeu e continuou a deixá-lo sem palavras enquanto entrava e saía dele, cada vez era mais gostosa que a anterior, cada vez era menos extasiante que a próxima.

Como eles puderam se enganar por tanto tempo? Como eles puderam negar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro quando nem sequer precisavam de palavras para expressá-lo ou ainda para entendê-lo?

Rin deixou que suas unhas dissessem o quanto amavam sentir Haru dentro dele, deixou que seus quadris dissessem o quanto amavam prendê-lo naquele lugar entre suas pernas, deixou que seus olhos dissessem o quanto amavam olhar para os olhos dele quando o êxtase os atingia e, por fim, deixou que seu coração dissesse o quanto amava sentir o coração dele bater contra o seu peito.

— Haru…

— Me beije — pediu o outro.

E Rin jamais o deixou, jamais foi embora, nunca quis fazer tal coisa para início de conversa.


End file.
